Snow Bliz
by Shadowrisen
Summary: Snow has over come Station Square as a snow storm takes over. The Sonic Team are trapped in there area. But Eggman wont let snow stop him. SXA RXK TXC
1. Blizzy day

Sonic walked in the room carrying hot chocolate on a tray.

"Thanks Sonic." Amy said smiling. She grabbed her cup and sipped some hot chocolate.

Sonic sat next to Amy. Sipping his hot coco.

"It's so freezing outside..The door was almost frozen shut." She said.

"I wonder how the others are doing?" Sonic asked.

Amy shrugged and took another sip.

Meanwhile in station Square. Tails had to walk to the tool store. Meanwhile bumps into a friend of his.

Tails held the top of his coat from his face tightly together. Feeling the cold breeze stinging his face. Hanging on tight to his long brown coat.

_Very rough weither._

Cream walked bye wth his light blue coat and blue hat. And furry light blue ear muffs. Cheese wearing his little blue hat.

Tails couldn't see where he was going. The snow was blinding him with white snow. Cream couldn't see either. They both rammed into each other and both fell to the ground. "Um, hello? Anyone out there!" Cream cried. She couldn't see her hand infront of her face.

"Cream?" A voice shouted. "Tails is that you?" Cream shouted,

"Yeah!" He answered. Cream slowely got up from the winter breeze and held out her hands. Trying to feel his figure. Her hands rubbed around his face.

"Glad your here!" She said smiling.

Tails could hardly feel her hands on his face. From his face being so cold and numb.

Tails pulled her hands down from his face.

"What are you doing here!" He shouted.

"Well my mother wanted me to get hot chocolate! But I didn't realise how big of a stom it is!" She answered.

Tails was quiet.

"Would you like to come to my place for coco?" Tails shouted threw the wind.

"I guess!" She answered.

Tails grabbed Cream's body and walked inside the train station. Tails grabbed the door handle and pulled it open. It was hard to with the snow and ice. He opened the door as he was being blown. He held on tight to the handle. Cream slowely walked inside crossing her arms from the cold. Tails let go of the door and pulled himself in.

"Ugh..That was rough snow!" Cream said.

Tails lowered his coat neck. His face was red. (His nose was too)

"Oh my goodness! You must be frozen inside." Cream panicked.

She placed her hands on Tails's cheeks.

Tails just got more reder.

Cream's eyes glisned.

"Well lets get to the mystic ruins." Cream suggested.

Tails held Cream's hand and walked to the train.

"You two are lucky. The trains were about to close up from the storm." The man said.

Tails and Cream smiled at each other.

"Well hop on you guys." He said again.

Tails and Cream walked in the train and sat down.

"I'm glad we're out of the storm..I was about to be blown away." Cream said.

"Once we get to my workshop. We better call your mom and tell her you better stay over with me untell the stom passes." Tails said.

"But Tails, its winter. Who knows how long the storm will go on." Cream said.

Tails made a dry stare.

"Yeah I guess so. I guess well just have to hope. Besides I think you'll be fine." Tails said.

Cream smiled at Tails.

The train started to move and headed for the mystic ruins.

"Thanks for letting me come with you." Cream said.

"No problem Cream. What are friends for after all." Tails said shrugging.

"I hardly get any company." Tails said.

Cream made a sad look.

"Oh dear. You must be reallonely." Cream cried.

"Well Sonic comes over sometimes and visits." Tails said.

"To check on the plane! Don't worry Tails I'll be the best guest ever." Cream said.

"Cool." Tails said.

**Next chapter coming**


	2. Nightmare

Tails and Cream arived at Tails's workshop. Tails walked in waiting for Cream.

"Wow. Very homey." Cream said smiling.

Tails hung up his coat.

"I'm gonna call your mom." Tails said.

Cream sat down in her little seat.

"Hello Vanilla? It's me Tails." He said.

"Yeah. Um listen, Cream is over here and she waslost in the snow storm. She may have to stay over here. Is that ok?" Tails asked.

"Ok, You have a nice day. Bye." Tails hung up.

"Ok Cream. Looks like im gonna have a room mate." Tails said smiling.

"Mate?" She asked.

"Yeah. A room mate why?" Tails asked.

"Nothing nevemind." Cream said.

Tails shrugged and walked to the counter.

"You want a marshmellow in yours?" Tails asked.

Cream nodded.

"I wonder how the others are doing.." Cream said.

"I bet Sonic could get threw the blizzared." Tails said with a thumbs up.

Cream smiled at her fox friend.

"What now?" She asked.

"Sorry but I don't have much to do.." Tails confessed.

"Aw thats ok Tails. I'm kinda tired..I think im just gonna go to sleep.." Cream said whiping her eyes.

Tails nodded and walked her to his bed.

"Oh dear Tails. I don't want to hog the bed. It's ok I'll sleep on the couch." Cream said smiling.

Tails kept thinking. How much sweeter can she be? Vanilla raised her well.

"No its ok Cream. Go ahead." Tails said.

Cream jumped in bed. Tails covered her up and tucked her in.

"Thankyou Tailsy." Cream said blushing.

"Your welcome." He said back.

Tails headed for the door.

"Tails.." She cried in a small voice.

Tails walked back in and turned on the light.

"Um Tails..I'm..scared.." She said.

Tails raised his eye brows yet smiled.

"Do you want me to stay in here untell you fall asleep?" Tails asked.

Cream nodded and covered up. The snow started to hit the window.

"Strange..there was snow only in the Station Square..But now. It reached Mystic Ruins." Tails said scratching his chin.

Cream started to shake.

Tails walked over grabbing an exstra blanket.

"Could you move over?" Tails asked.

Cream moved to the wall covering herself again. Tails grabbed his blanket and covered it over the other one. He laid back on his pillow.

"Thankyou Tails..I know its uncomfortable but my mommy always slept with me.." Cream said. Tails shook his head. "It's ok really Cream. I'm fine with it." Tails said smiling.

"Goodnight." He siad turning the otherway.

Cream turned to the wall and shut her eyes. She started to dream about her mother. But then..The blizzard came into her house...Her mother died from the snow. And her arms fell off.

During the night...

"Ahhhhh! ahawaaa!" Cream cried.

Tails immediently woke up from Cream's cries and quickly turned to her.

"Cream what's wrong?" Tails asked,

Cream covered her eyes and stammered on her words.

"I-I had a ni-nightmare.." She stammered.

Tails made a sad look.

"Aw, its ok Cream. And don't feel bad for waking me." Tails said hugging her.

Cream rapped her arms around Tails's back and hugged him tight.

Tails rapped his arms around her.

"Shh..its ok.." He whispered.

Cream started to calm down from crying. She had a hard time breathing from her deep crying.

"We better get some sleep Cream.." Tails said.

Cream nodded and turned the otherway.

"I hope this night goes bye fast.." Cream said.

**Next chapter coming**


	3. Easy morning

"WAKE UP WAKE UP EVERYONE! IT'S A GREAT DAY TODAY FOLKS! SO GET UP AND-"

Shadow smacked his hand on the alarm clock.

He got up and stretched his back.

"Good morning Shadow." Rouge greeted with a smile on her face. She placed a cup of hot chocolate on his lil table.

"Is it still heck out there..?" Shadow asked.

"Not as bad as it was yesterday." Rouge answered.

Shadow took a sip of his coco.

"Thankyou.." He said.

"Sure Shadow. Um I gotta do some hunting today so your in charge of the house." Rouge said.

Shadow did a small salute.

"Great, cya." She said.

Rouge ran out the door slamming it. Shadow's items fell.

He really didn't care..

"I need to get some air.."

He walked out of his room stretching his body once again.

He looked out the glass door. There was small snow flakes falling from the sky. And the ground was covered with it.

"Not as bad as yesterday..At least there are no people being blown away.." He said.

He grabbed his coat and walked out the door.

He walked around the area and saw people walking their dogs. IN SNOW.

"I wonder what Rouge is looking for.." He thought.

Shadow looked up at the dark sky.

"Hm, I think I'll go see Sonic.." He said.

Rouge was flying in the air looking for her treasure. She spotted it near the Master Emerald shrine. Her wings stopped and she fell on purpose to the shrine. There, Knukles was napping on the job. Rouge was close to getting Knuckles. Before Knuckles could open his eyes. Rouge lands on him with a THUMP. Knuckles got up and scratched his head.

"Ow.." He moaned.

Rouge got up and brushed herself off.

"Well hey there Knucky." She said in a humorous voice.

Knuckles looked up at her.

"Bat girl..What are you doing here..?" He asked.

"You must have been freezing all night baby. So I brought you over a blanket and some hot coco." She said smiling.

Knuckles snagged the blanket and rapped it around him shaking.

"Well gees your welcome.." She said.

"Here's your hot coco." She said.

Knuckles slowely held out his hand. Rouge grabbed his cold glove and rapped it around his cup.

"Not drink it or you will be an icicles." Rouge said.

Knuckles took a small sip of his coco.

"Thankyou...Rouge, this was..nice of you." Knuckles said blushing from the cold.

"Hey, just proves I really do care about people." She said shrugging.

Knuckles did a small nod and took another sip.

Rouge jumped next to him and rapped her arms around him.

"Yeesh even the blanket is freezing." She said.

Knuckles is getting the feeling she's trying to move in on him.

"Um, Rouge. This was nice of you but don't you have to be back at the club?" He asked.

_Please say yes.._

"Nope! I moved it out of the way for you Knucky." She said smiling,.

Knuckles took yet again, another sip. (Thumbs up)

"So..You just SIT here all day watching the stupid thing?" Rouge asked crossing her arms.

"You bet. And its not easy either." He said.

"And I bet that's because I try to steal it all the time." She said smiling.

"Not always you. Sometimes Eggman." He said.

"Hm..I wonder what he's been up to." Rouge thought.

Knuckles for the forth time, took another sip. (Thumbs up)

Rouge rolled her eyes.

"Why would you want to spend time with me?" Knuckles asked.

"Because im bored.." She answered.

Knuckles put his lips on the cup, before he could take the 5th sip. Rouge snagged the cup away.

"Yeah ok no." Rouge said giving him a dry look.

"Gimme me cup." Knuckles said.

"Then stop sipping ever 5 seconds." Rouge said.

"Fine..I'll sip every 10 seconds." He said snagging it away.

Rouge crossed her arms again.

"Your hopless..." She mumbled.

**Next chapter coming**


	4. Home sweet cave

"Shadow the hedgehog's at our door Sonic! Should I get my gun?" Amy cried.

Shadow walked in forgetting Amy was there.

"Hey Shadow. Watcha been up to?" Sonic asked.

"Just remembering the old memories of my life as they died 50 years ago.." Shadow answered.

"You'r still thinking about that?"

Shadow nodded.

"Well do you want some hot chocolate?" Amy asked.

"Everyone seems to drink it now these days.." Shadow mumbled.

Amy nodded slowely and walked back to the kitchen.

"So watcha doing here?" Sonic asked.

"I've been in Night bayblon for quite some time now. Just thought I should get some fresh air.." Shadow said.

"Where's Rouge?" Sonic asked.

"She went out, Something about finding a treasure." Shadow answered.

Amy and Sonic looked at each other.

"Knuckles." They both said.

Shadow shrugged.

"Obviously she picks this time to go see her. EVERYONE KNOWS WINTER IS THE TIME OF LOVE!" Amy said.

"I thought that was Spring." Shadow said.

"It was untell they voted as winter the best time." Amy said crossing her arms. She laughed while walking to the kitchen.

Shadow sat down.

"So why are you living with Amy?" Shadow asked.

"Well she never liked living alone. She wanted me to stay with her. And I had no where to stay so I said. Why not." Sonic said.

"You guys marri-"

Sonic covered Shadow's mouth from finnishing his sentence.

"Shh..." He whispered.

Shadow nodded.

"Don't metion the M word!" Sonic said sweating.

Shadow nodded slowely.

"Have you heard from Jet,Wave or Storm?" Shadow asked.

"Neh. Ever since we raced I forgot all about him. Untell you reminded me.." Sonic said crossing his arms.

"I wonder how they're doing." Shadow said.

**Ice Mountains**

Jet was up side down very shaky looking. His beak was frozen and his goggles were on.

Wave walked in taking off her hat.

"You-You can't b-b-be seriouse L-living h-h-here!" Jet stammered.

Wave shook her head.

"Look! It was this or a lions den. At least there's no danger here." Wave said.

Jet accidently slipped from the ice on the wall and fell to the ground. (Beak first)

Wave ran over with her board.

"You know, most cats can land on their feet." Wave said pulling him up.

"yeah well im a bird." Jet said whiping the snow off him.

Wave rapped her arms around his body.

"Wave, what are you doing?" Jet asked in a ridiculous voice.

Wave quickly opened her eyes and moved away from him.

"I was just sharing body heat." She said.

Jet had a weird look.

"Your pushing it Wave.." He mumbled.

Wave shrugged.

"Where's Storm?" He asked.

"I think he's on top of this cave." She answered.

Wave flew out on the cave top.

"Storm what are you doing?" Wave asked.

"Making snow cones!" He answered.

"Goahead and take one! I got blueberry. Cherry. Green Apple. And lemon." He said.

Wave waved her hand in his face.

"Focus Storm. You were supposed to find fire wood 3 HOURS AGO." Wave said frowning.

Storm dropped his snow cones.

"Oh no! Where's the wood?" He asked.

Wave rolled her eyes.

"You were supposed to find it!" She said.

"Ohh..."

Storm picked up his cones.

"Want one?" He asked smiling.

"Ugh.." Wave growled. She smacked the cones out of his hand and jumped back down the cave.

"Well im going out to find the firewood. So i'll be back later." Wave said.

Jet did a small wave.

"Make sure there fat!" He shouted.

Wave jumped off the edge and jumped on her board. And flew into the storm.

**Next chapter coming**


	5. Right or wrong move?

"Cream! Cream come here!" Tails shouted.

Cream ran to the workshop.

"Yes Tails?" She answered.

"Listen to this." He said.

_There will be hard stormy weither here in Station Square area. With snow dropping and hail the size of a golf ball. This will continue on in the Mystic Ruins later tonight. Close all windows. And get the hot coco ready. Snow storm could cause electricity to go out. I'm Babara Meham on "News channel Die."_

Cream looked at Tails.

"Hehheh...I dunno why they named it news channel die.." Tails said scratching his head.

"No electricity? But...im afraid of the dark..!" Cream panicked.

"Don't worry Cream. I'll get a bunch of candles and get them ready. We wont live in the dark totally." Tails said with a thumbs up.

Cream nodded and fallowed Tails to the living room.

" Well what do you want to do now?" Tails asked.

"Why don't we go to station square." Cream said.

"Cream its very cold outside. Can't we just stay here." Tails asked.

"Please Tails.." Cream begged.

She held Tails's hands and looked up at him.

Tails started to blush alot.

"Well I guess." Tails said.

Cream jumped up and shouted. "Yaay"

"Maybe if we're lucky we can get you back to your moms." Tails said smiling.

Cream did another nod and held Tails's hand untell the reached the train.

**Emerald Shrine.**

"Wake up Knuckles." Rouge said shaking his shoulder.

Knuckles opened his eyes and saw Rouge above him.

"Wa-wa-What happened?" Knuckles asked.

Rouge smiled.

"Well. I was practicing my kicking. And I ACCIDENTLY wacked you in the head." Rouge said blushing.

Knuckles felt his forhead.

"Oh...you." Knuckles mumbled.

"I better go. Shadow's probobly wondering where I am." Rouge said grabbing her coat.

Knuckles got up and stretched his body.

"Well Cya Knuckles." Rouge said.

"Rouge wait." He said.

Knuckles placed his handon her shoulder.

"Yeah?" She asked.

Knuckles grabbed her face and his lips touched hers. It was a tender one. And quick..0.o

Rouge pulled away and placed her arms around him.

"Um, Yeah ok. I..caugh I gotta go now." Rouge said.

Her eyes glisned in Knuckles stare. It felt like a force pushed them together.

"Rouge. Um.I-"

"Knuckles I really gotta go. Cya." She said frowning.

She flew away to the sky.

_I wonder what I did was right.._

Shadow walked into Night Bayblon and unlocked the door.

He walked in. But his heart sunk.

The living room was ruined and damaged. The couch was torn up and the TV was split in half. The wall paper was scratched. Everything was ruined.

Shadow walked in slowely. Like walking in a grave yard.

"What happened.." He said in a low voice.

He picked up a piece of the couch.

"Rouge is gonna have a warm welcome.

Rouge was flying in the sky looking down at Station Square.

_Ok, back there was kinda ackward. But does this mean Knuckles loves me? _

She had alot on her mind. But she stopped thinking about it. She just wanted to get home.

Rouge flew down to the porch and opened the door. Her eyes widned and she lowered her arms.

"Wa..What happened!" She shouted.

Shadow walked into the living room.

"Shadow? Wha-"

He shrugged.

"I came home and this happened.." Shadow said.

Rouge rubbed her eyes.

"Should I call the furniture store?" Shadow asked.

**Next chapter on the way**


	6. Special phone call

Rouge sat on the couch covering her face.

Shadow walked over.

_Maybe there's a way I can help...Impossible idea. But I'll try._

"Um, Rouge. Don't worry. It's not the end of the world I mean." Shadow stammered.

Rouge un-covered her face and looked up at Shadow.

"Yes it is..! $20,000 to pay this all off..And now..its gone." Rouge cried.

"Well only the furniture. But I could help you." Shadow said.

Rouge quickly got up and faced him.

"You, help me?" She asked in confusion.

"Hey, im in a good mood so be happy.." Shadow said pointing his fingerin her face. Rouge did a fast nod and ran to the kitchen.

Shadow crossed his arms and looked around the room.

"I see she never dusts...What am I saying..?"

**Egg carrier.**

"I just have to wait. The blizzard will come." Eggman sighed.

Station Square.

Amy was walking down the street holding her bags.

"Thanks for shopping with me Sonic." Amy said.

Sonic was struggling in the back carrying her other 64 bags.

"Sure Amy.." He mumbled.

"Sonic we better get home before the storm comes." Amy said.

"What time is it?" He asked.

"The storm starts at 11:00. And its 10:55." Amy said smiling.

_Yeah you better smile..._

Amy walked up to her appartment door and unlocked it.

"Here Sonic, just put the bags on the table." Amy pointed.

Sonic slowely walked to the table and lift his skinny little arms.

"Ugh...im tired." Sonic said.

"How can you be tired? You can out run a race car but you can't carry a few bags?" Amy asked.

"64 BAGS." Sonic corrected.

Amy shrugged and picked up the phone.

"Hi Vanilla its me." Amy greeted.

"Oh im fine." She said.

"How's Sonic?" Amy turned to him seeing him sit on the couch with a ice bag on his back.

"He's doing great!" Amy answered.

"Yeah he did break his back shopping.." Amy said. "Look can I talk to Cream? Is she there?".

"Hey Amy!"

"Hey Cream! So did you get home ok?" Amy asked.

"That's good. Who took you back Tails?" She asked.

"Woah..You got it goin on." She said smiling.

"Who's got what going on?" Sonic asked.

"Shh!" Amy said.

"Uh huh. Uh huh, You think so?" Amy asked.

"Awsome!" She said.

"What's awsome?" Sonic asked.

Amy put her finger to her lips.

"Yeah ok. ... I'll cya later. Carefull during the storm. Bye." Amy hung up.

Sonic was behind Amy in her face.

"WHO'S GOT IT GOING ON?" Sonic shouted.

"Oh, Cream. She kissed Tails." Amy said smiling.

Amy looked at him closely.

"I thought you'r back was in pain." Amy said walking to the kitchen.

"Oh my back...aw gees.." He whined. He walked to the couch.

**Next chapter coming**


	7. Snow storm hit

It wasn't to long ago that the storm hit Station Square and Mystic Ruins.

Sonic jumped next to Amy.

"Aw! You'r wearing the sweater I bought you!" Amy said.

Sonic had a crocked smile.

_Yeah at it itches like heck!_

Amy turned on the TV.

"Oh did you light the candles?" Amy asked.

"Yeah I did.." Sonic mumbled.

Amy again turned on the TV

"I'm ready for the biggest storm! Amy siad smiling.

Sonic squinted his eyes at that girl.

He turned to the window. Without knowing. Amy leaned to his cheek and kissed him on the cheek.

"Sorry I forgot that." Amy said blushing.

Sonic felt some joy in his heart.

He smiled. Amy laid on his side snuggling.

Sonic still had his eyes out the window.

_I wonder how the others are doing._

**Mystic Ruins.**

_"And be ready when the big snow storm hits! Remember to get you candles and food done before its to late!"_

Tails put down his rench and closed the windows. There was a knock on the door.

Tails opened it and saw Cream standing in front of him.

"Cream? Shouldn't you be at home getting ready for the storm?" Tails asked.

"I want to stay here with you. Like yesterday." Cream said.

Tails shook his head.

"You have to go back to your house Cream." Tails said pointing outside.

"Please Tails. I don't want to be alone." Cream cried.

"But you have your mom." Tails said raising an eye brow.

"But I want to be with you! You take care of me real well." She said hugging him.

Tails heart felt like it was melting.

"Ok Cream. You can stay." Tails said smiling.

Cream smiled up at him and ran to the bed and jumped up and down.

_Heh, it will be like having alittle sister living with me._

**Night bayblon.**

"Ready Shadow?" Rouge asked.

Shadow nodded and closed the windows.

**Egg carrier.**

"Alright! The snow storm hit! Now for me to get started on Egg topia!" Eggman said with an e v i l laugh.

The ship flew over Station Square. It was hard to get threw the storm. He unleashed a reck ball and crashed threw Station Square train station!

"Hahahahahahaahhahaha!"

**Amy's appartment**

Amy had chills and cuddled deeper in Sonic's side. Sonic had a warm feeling inside.

Sonic looked out the window. His eyes windened. He saw the Station Square train station falling apart.

"Amy wake up." Sonic said wiggling her arm.

"Huh..wa..Is the storm over..?" Amy asked rubbing her eyes.

"Amy we gotta get going." Sonic said. He got up and ran to the door.

He opened the door and snow fell on him. He couldn't move.

"Sonic!" Amy cried. She ran over and dragged Sonic out.

"You ok?" Amy asked.

Sonic opened his eyes.

"Aw man..Gonna take forever to dig outta here...Dig. KNUCKLES!" Sonic said.

"If only Knuckles were here.." Amy said.

**Night Bayblon.**

"Hi Sonic...Say what?" Rouge asked.

Shadow was sitting on the..ripped up couch.

"Sure I'll get him." Rouge said.

Rouge hung up.

"We gotta get Knuckles and dig Sonic and Amy out." Rouge said grabbing her coat.

"Alright." Shadow said.

He grabbed his black pants and black jacket.

"You wear pants?" Rouge asked.

"Only when I feel like it.." Shadow answered,

They both ran out of the house.

**next chapter comin**


	8. Rescue

**Mystic Ruins,**

"Should I get Cream and Tails as well?" Shadow asked.

"Go ahead. I'll get knuckles." Rouge said. They ran there seperate directions.

Shadow ran up and knocked on Tails's door.

"Tails you there?" Shadow asked.

Tails answered the door.

"Shadow what are you doing here? You should be at Bayblon." Tails said.

"We came here to get Knuckles to help dig Sonic out." Shadow said.

"Sonic's buried?" Tails panicked.

Cream ran to the door.

"We gotta help Tails!" Cream cried.

Tails nodded and grabbed his coat.

"come on Cream." He said. Tails ran out after Shadow.

Cream grabbed her coat and ran after Tails.

"Wait for me!"

**Emerald Shrine.**

Knuckles was laying on the shrine. (Again, sleeping on the job)

"Knuckles wake up Sonic is trapped inside the house with Amy! It's horrible!" Rouge cried.

Knuckles got up. "Who what when where?" He asked.

Rouge smacked him.

"Ow hey!" He shouted,

"Look we need your help! Sonic is trapped and we gotta save him!" Rouge panicked.

Knuckles got up and brushed the snow off his body.

"Let's go bucko!" Rouge said, he pulled him all the way to station Square.

**Station Square.**

"Sonic well never get out of here!" Amy cried.

Sonic rolled his eyes.

There was a pounding on the door.

"Sonic? Amy? You guys in there?

"Knuckles is that you?" Sonic shouted.

"Yeah its me! Did you know Eggman has torn down Station Square train station? Just thought I'de asked." Knuckles said.

"I know all about it! Now could you please get us out!" Sonic shouted.

Knuckles and Rouge stepped back and ran to the snowy mess. Rouge kicked and Knuckles punched there way threw.

"I can see this will take sometime." Tails said scratching his head.

Cheese did a super flip.

"Oh Cheese! Last time you did that you nearly got sick!" Cream cried. Cheese got dizzy.

"How did you guys get out of your house?" Tails asked.

"Our CLUB wasn't snow-a-fied." Shadow answered.

Tails raised an eye brow.

"We got to the door guys!" Rouge shouted.

Shadow,Tails and Cream ran to the door.

"Sonic are you ok?" Knuckles asked.

The door nob was frozen.

"We can't turn the nob!" Cream cried.

"Move aside." Rouge said. She got in possition and kicked the door down.

"Good job." Knuckles said.

Rouge blushed.

"Soni your ok! AWWAAHAHA!" Cream cried, running over to Sonic.

"I'm ok Cream." Sonic said placing his hand on her head.

"Yeah, thanks guys." Amy said smiling.

"We're glad your safe too." Tails said giving a thumbs up.

"We gotta stop Eggman from destroying the rest of the town!" Shadow said.

"How did you survive with Amy..?" Tails whispered.

"Shh.." Sonic said.

**NExt chapter coming**


	9. OMG its over

"Eggman! Stop this now!" Knuckles shouted from the building.

"It's that annoying echidna.." Eggman growled.

He pushed the button and the lasers came out. Knuckles jumped off the building and ran across the street.

"What do we do Sonic?" Tails asked.

Sonic kept lookng at the ship.

"Tails can you go get your plane?" Sonic asked.

"Sure. I'll be back." Tails ran to the Mystic ruins.

"Sonic where's Tails going?" Amy cried.

"He went to the Mystic Ruins to get his plane!" He shouted back.

Rouge kept kicking the side of the ship.

"So we just wait here for Tails?" Cream asked.

"Cream!" A voice cried.

"Mother!" Cream cried.

Vanilla ran to Cream with open arms.

"Cream im so glad your ok!" Vanilla cried.

"Tails took good care of me mama." Cream said with tears in her eyes.

Vanilla smiled.

A plane landed right next to them.

"Hey guys!" Tails said waving.

"There you are! Tails can you fly me up the egg carrier?" Sonic asked.

"Hop on!" Tails said.

"Sonic becareful! If you fall in the water you will freeze!" Amy cried.

"I'll be fine." Sonic said.

Amy leaned over and kissed him.

Sonic jumped on the plane.

"Ready to go Tails!" Sonic said.

Tails did a thumbs up.

They flew in the sky ready to charge at the Egg carrier.

"Ok Tails! Fly me in closer!" Sonic said.

Tails moved the plane closer to the ship.

"Thanks buddy!" Sonic said. Tails flew behind the ship.

"And here we go.." Sonic said.

Sonic did a super speed roll and went threw the Egg carrier.

"Hey! That's my side of the ship!...Why am I not suprised he got me again.." Eggman mumbled.

"Woohoo! Wadago Sonic!" Amy said.

Sonic was heading for the ocean.

"On no!" She cried.

Tails dived down and picked up Sonic before he hit the water. The drop of the egg carrier made waves that hit Station Square.

"Oh my gosh!" Rouge cried.

Amy ran to Twinkle Park.

"Aww! My clothes!" She cried.

The wave was heading for Cream and Tails.

"Um Tails..This isn't gonna end well." Cream said.

"Yup." He said.

Station Square was filled with water.

After the disaster.

"Man its like we had a huricane." Rouge said.

"Well atleast Eggman's finnished.." Sonic said.

"Hey. You know the snow storm stopped." Cream said.

"Halleluja!" Amy cheered.

"I gotta go shopping for more clothes! Coem on Sonikku!" Amy said grabbing his arm.

"We better get back to Night Bayblon.

**Night Babylon.**

"Ok open your eyes Rouge." Shadow said.

Rouge uncovered her eyes and saw Night Bayblons living room.

"It lives!" She cried.

She ran over and kissed the sofa.

"Ok that's weird. But it is nice to see her happy again." Shadow mumbled.

"I'm just glad this is all over.." Shadow said.

"Everyone listen up! There's another storm heading our way!" Sonic shouted.

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_The end_


End file.
